


Weight of the World

by moondraconis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Closeted Character, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondraconis/pseuds/moondraconis
Summary: He's sixteen and the weight of the world is on his shoulders
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Weight of the World

When Draco was six, he loved to fly  
Feeling so weightless, soaring that high  
He played with dolls, wore mum’s shoes on his feet  
Lucius wished his son would be more discreet

At ten, his father said “No more plaits in your hair,  
You’re responsible for producing a Malfoy heir”  
He brought him to the barber, cut his hair short  
Reminding him not to be influenced by Dumbledore’s sort

Now at sixteen, family reputation to uphold  
Too many secrets within, the number untold  
Looking in the mirror, bags under his eyes  
Feeling like Atlas, forced to hold up the skies


End file.
